Cyberline Wiki
Welcome to the ! Report Grubbs for being a bitch boi - Marvyn 1421 Still have CS:GO installed to 1v1 Grubbs when he wants -Marvyn 1422 Zyther and Myth have now joined Grubbs. They are now sworn enemies of Cybercide. - Marvyn 1423 Brigayed has now brought forth a legion of shinobi and centurion to stop us - Tito 1424 Brigayed has now taken Poland from us - Arvin 1424 Zyther's brother, Sgqakadul has attempted an assassination on a member of Cybercide. The SR of Cybercide was chipped down by this deadly elo assassin. Assassin is dumb - Tito 1425 The war with Brigayed finally ended. Peace has been restored to the realms. - Marvyn 1426 Everyone lived out thier lives in peace until the spawn of Zyther made an appearance to the world - ??? 1526 The spawn of Zyther created a guild, Affect, to oppose Cybercide. This may lead to war. - Tito 1527 One of the high lords of Affect, DeathIncarnated recruited PunchyPunchNi(bba) who was accompanied by a mysterious Dark Knight of sorts who later struck down their first member of Cybercide. Hopefully this would be the last. - Tito 1528 An emergency contingency plan was executed after the attack on Cybercide. The Mild Boys, a clan from the streets was created as a front to shadow all of Cybercides activities - Tito 1528 Lobsterman69 challenged members of the Mild Boys clan and acted dishounorable in the duel. He was later incinerated by lava - Tito 1528 Cybercide has formed an alliance with the dominion of UYU - Tito 1531 After a long and valiant battle Cybercide eventually fell to an unknown force. It is believed that a remnant faction is still operating. Who is this mysterious power that threw Cybercide into disarray? - Yzak 1569 A small faction within the remnants of Cybercide formed the Cybercide Secret Service. Rumor says the name of this group is "Ron Squad". Weather this group is still active or even exist in the first place puzzles scholars to this day - Tito 1574 The Titans have finally learned how to use handcrafted tools. - Stingray 1576 Sworn Enemies of Cybercide - Grubbs (leader) - Zyther - Myth - Sgqakadul - DeathIncarnated (Affect) - PunchyPunchni(bba) - Schmiddy (peon) - OgGeek2016 (Propaganda Minister) - Heroes dev for not adding belial - Labour Day - All Titans Sworn Allies - Tito - Ron - Miyuki - Shy - JonDedy - BoringElm - YUYU - ARUUU - T-Chungus - Jack from Love Island Neutral - Boringelm Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse